All that matters
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: ( Formerly called 'The Grangers and Sinclairs') This is set in the future and is series of one shots where Colby and Liz's children Katie and Danny with David's son Joe are good friends and have to go through the trials and emotions of having their dads as FBI agents.


Colby parked his car on the driveway of the small and comfortable house he and his wife, Liz (formally Warner) Granger had bought when they married ten years ago, he sighed in exhaustion it had been a long case and he hadn't seen his family in 48 hours. He checked the time and was relieved to know that the kids wouldn't be in bed yet. Liz had made the decision when their son Daniel was born nine years ago to stop being a field agent and work in the offices of the bureau, so their children could have at least one parent that worked normal office hours and during the day Alan had been happy to look after the kids (he also looked after David's and Claudia's son Joe with his own grandchildren).

Colby pulled himself out of the car and walked up to the front door; as soon as he shut the door behind him he had his five year old daughter Katelyn throw herself at him.

"Daddy!" she cried happily, Colby smiled as he lifted her up and carried her into the living room, when hearing his sister's cry Daniel ran over and wrapped his arms around Colby.

"So Danny and Katie have you two been good for your mom?" asked Colby as he looked down at Danny and back up to Katie who was still in his arms.

"Yeah! Of course we have, haven't we Katie?" Confirmed Danny looking up at his sister,

"Yep! We were very good weren't we mommy?" asked Katie as she looked at Liz,

"Yes you were, now it's time for bed" Liz's comment was met with the expected groans.

Colby chuckled and juggled Katie so he had his arm wrapped around her waist and stooped to pick Danny up the same way. Liz watched from the doorway with a huge grin as she watched Colby carry the kids upstairs, with one under each arm.

Half an hour later, after making the lunches for the next day and putting them in the refrigerator, she climbed the stairs and looked in Danny's room to see him fast asleep, she entered his room and kissed his sandy coloured hair which was just like his father's (Danny had inherited his mother's eyes, while Katie had inherited her mother's brown hair and her father's eyes). Liz then made her way to Katie's room and smiled at the sight that greeted her, Katie was asleep snuggled up against Colby who was also asleep with the book he had been reading to Katie across his lap and his arm wrapped around her. But Colby was too big for Katie's child sized bed so his feet were hanging off the end, not matter how much Liz didn't want to disturb Colby she knew if he stayed there the whole night he was going to have a sore back. She approached the bed and gently shook Colby's shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and looked up at her in confusion and then seeing the pink painted room realized he had fallen asleep in Katie's room, so he gently pulled himself away from Katie and tucked her in.

"Long case?" asked Liz once Colby had shut the door to their room,

"Yeah" sighed Colby and more or less collapsed onto the bed, "but at least we caught our suspect and no one got hurt which is a huge bonus"

"It always is" replied Liz remembering all to clearly the number of times Colby had gotten hurt over the years,

"Oh by the way Don says this Saturday is Penny's 10th birthday party that we're invited to" said Colby as he embraced Liz,

"I can't believe Penny is ten it didn't seem that long ago that Don passed her to us to hold in the hospital when she was born" murmured Liz,

"I know, I can't believe Danny is going to be ten next year" added Colby,

"Don't say that! I can't think of my baby boy being a ten year old!" protested Liz,

"Well Katie is only five"

"It didn't seem that long ago that that was Danny!" cried Liz as she looked up at Colby, Colby hugged her tighter,

"I know" he murmured he also had to admit that it was scary how fast the kids were growing up, not just Danny and Katie. There were Don's and Robin's children twelve year old Georgia, ten year old Penny and seven year old Ryan. Charlie's and Amita's eleven year old son Jason. David's and Claudia's six year old son Joseph 'Joe', Katie was the baby of the group something she sometimes played on to get what she wanted but most of the time it was something she hated because everyone was constantly watching over her. There was only one person she put up with watching over her and that was Colby, there was no denying Katie was a daddy's girl and that Katie had Colby wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born.

####

The next morning Colby walked downstairs to join his family for breakfast, something he missed doing every time a case took him away from it. He finished his breakfast and kissed Danny, Katie and Liz goodbye before having to physically force himself to leave the house. He was just opening the front door when Katie came charging towards him,

"Daddy! You forgot to take your lunch!" she said as she handed Colby his lunch box,

"Thank you honey what would I do without you?"

"You'd go hungry and mommy said you get grumpy when you're hungry"

Colby let out a bark of laughter, and caught Liz's eye and smiled, he hugged Katie and waved at Liz before heading to his car still wearing his huge smile. He stopped the car outside David's house which was only two streets away and was still smiling when David climbed into the car.

"What's you grinning like that?" David asked casting his best friend a curious glance,

"Something Katie said"

"Everything she says makes you smile" teased David,

"That's because she's my little girl" smiled Colby,

"I can't wait to see how you're gonna be when she gets a boyfriend"

Colby's smile disappeared, "not gonna happen. No way, nuh uh!"

"What if she brings him home to meet you?"

"Clean my gun in front of him" replied Colby simply with an evil grin,

"I like your way of thinking my friend" added David also with an evil grin, for all his teasing he didn't like the thought of Katie getting a boyfriend any more than Colby, "think it would help if was I with you also cleaning my gun?"

"Oh most definitely" agreed Colby.

####

When they reached their desks they found a mound of paperwork waiting for them, they sighed and went to their desks. Three hours later and only just touching the surface of his paperwork, Colby dropped his pen onto his desk and sighed rubbing his eyes. He looked up when a cup of coffee was held in front of him.

"Thanks man" he said to David,

"No problem" replied David tackling his paperwork,

Colby took a sip of his coffee and caught sight of the framed photograph of his family he had placed in the centre of his desk. He smiled; it was a family trip to the beach he, Liz, Danny and Katie had made two months before. He had been snapping photos when a woman walking past offered to take a photo of the family, Liz had wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and her other arm around him and Katie was on his shoulders leaning forward to hug him around his neck. Looking at the photo seemed to replenish his energy and soon he was storming through the paperwork. At half five his office phone rang.

"Granger"

"_Hello Agent Granger this is your wife calling wondering what you want for dinner tonight"_

Colby laughed, "Anything is fine with me dear"

"_Well dearest somebody has a suggestion"_ Colby heard the phone passed and then heard,

"_Daddy me and Danny want pizza!"_

Colby tried to hold in his laughter when he said "Katie how many times have mommy and I told you 'I want never gets'?"

"_Fine"_ huffed Katie, it took everything Colby had not to burst into laughter, _"Danny and I would like pizza tonight"_

"Put mommy back on the phone honey"

"_Yes Agent Granger?"_

"How about pizza seeing as Katie did ask nicely"

"_Alright, the usual?"_

"Of course"

Colby then heard Liz tell Danny and Katie what was for dinner and he heard their whoops of joy, finally he let out his laughter not able to hold it in anymore. From the corner of his eye Colby spotted David quietly chuckling to himself.

"_Mommy hang up the phone and call the pizza man!"_ cried Katie,

"_Yeah mom you can talk to dad when he gets home! And if he's late we can eat his share!"_ added Danny,

"_Yeah!"_ called Kate,

"_Sorry Colby but your children want their dinner now and that involves me hanging up the phone. That gives you about half an hour to get home before the little ones eat the majority of the pizza"_

"Not on my watch their not!" exclaimed Colby before Liz hung up on him laughing. Colby put the phone down and called over to Don, "hey Don Liz is getting pizza and my lovely children want to eat my share!"

"No need to say anymore, you can go" smiled Don chuckling when Colby rushed to turn his computer off and grab his jacket. Colby was soon gone when David turned to Don and said "how am I getting home? As Colby brought me in his car"

"Don't worry David I'll give you a lift home" assured Don.

####

Twenty minutes later Colby burst through the front door and almost laughed when Danny exclaimed to Katie "dad's home Katie means we can't have his share"

"Oh!" moaned Colby,

"Daniel Connor Granger and Katelyn Louise Granger! Your father works very hard every day and does not deserve you two eating his dinner!" said Liz sternly giving the kids 'the look'.

"Sorry dad" apologized Danny and Katie,

"It's ok kids" smiled Colby and before long the family were enjoying their pizza and reveling in the time they spent together.

**A/N I am looking for a beta and if anyone is interested please PM me as it would be a huge help!**


End file.
